No Escape
by Selene-13-immortal
Summary: AU Selene is a siren, a mythological creature who lures men to their deaths with her haunting voice, but Selene is about to become the only thing keeping Voldemort from destroying the only person she's ever loved and the entire magical world. HOC
1. Introduction to Death

Welcome to No Escape by Selene13Immortal. I encourage you to review and comment on my work as much as you like and however you like (keep cursing to a minimum please!). I like to hear from my few readers! DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Harry Potter series or anything in them. I own Selene and any other characters that just seem to appear out of nowhere. 

**No Escape**

**Chapter 1: Horrible Things**

My name is Selene. I wish I could say that I regret my life, but I cannot. I wish I could say I am happy, but again, I cannot. I have broken the trust of people I once called friends. I am the cause of thousands of deaths. I have led my love's enemy to him; I brought on his death. I have betrayed the only true friends I'll ever have, and killed the only person I'll ever love. Worse still, I have shattered my future, as well as the futures of others for hundreds of generations to come. I joined a dark lord, and gave hm my allegiance, fully knowing who he was. I am bound to the future that I have created. There is no hope anymore. I know not how to live without my love. Now I am haunted by him; by what I have done. The only way I feel alive is by the pain of loss. I know I am bound to this fate and with this dark lord. The man I once feared and hated with all my being; he who hurt me so. Because of him, I don't even remember those rediculous human emotions of regret, happiness, and even the feeling of life. All I feel is pain. He led me to massacre, though the will was always there. I'm an empty shell. Compassion and mercy are only whispers of something forgotten. I can never leave the past behind me. Not even at the end of eternity. There is no escape.

Please excuse the crappyness of the setup. I have an iMAC so this site isn't to great about letting me make it all pretty. Review! Selene 


	2. A Life Apart

Hello everyone! I haven't done the whole welcoming thing in a while so just bear with me. I do know I have to do this! DISCLAIMER: I'm too young, to broke, and too American to be J.K. Rowling. I don't own Harry Potter etc. etc. I DO, however, own Selene. So if you steal her you will die. 

**Chapter 2: A Life Apart**

Selene watched silently as rain fell on the already saturated Earth as the scenery sped past. She sighed, causing the window to fog, as she thought about the future. That dreaded thing that just spread out for eternity before her. Her thoughts were broken as the train lurched.

_You'd think they'd make these stupid machines a little bit more stable! _she thought angrily. She could barely make out the blurry outlines of people through the rain soaked windows of the train. This was not her preferred method of travel, but who would ever think that she would take a train?

She waited until the jostling, shoving crowd had exited before she exited the train. The smell of steam, sweat, dirt, and rain hit her as soon as she got off. She cringed as she was pushed and jostled along by strangers in wet rain slickers. She knew the spell that kept her dry was wearing off. As she was trying to get through the gate, a man in a green windbreaker knocked her into a security guard.

"Are you lost little girl?" he asked with a fake cheeriness that people talk in when they think you're stupid or inferior. She looked up at him with her angry stare.

"I'm taking that as a no…" the officer said meekly.

_Stupid, fat human. _She thought as she pushed through the gates.

It was starting to get dark and Selene was still walking down the back streets of London. The pavement shone like silver at her feet with no witnesses but the occasional flickering street lamp.

12 Grimmauld Place

London

You'll know where it is.

If you get lost, feel free to apporate to a close street.

The tiny piece of paper was proving to be almost as worthless as the stupid owl they had sent earlier. She looked to her left. Number twelve was supposed to be here. It didn't surprise her at all to find the flat squeezing itself in between the other two.

It was ugly and decrepit, decaying with age and lack of care. She knew that the dry spell would wear off soon, but she still wasn't too eager to waltz up to the magical house.

Just as she felt two raindrops hit her left hand, a plump, redheaded woman popped her head out the door.

"Good! You're here! We'd thought you'd gotten lost. Come in, but try to be quiet. The pictures are asleep."

Selene looked around instinctively for nosy neighbors who liked to peek through the shades, but saw none. She walked down the uneven walk with unnatural grace, climbed the two stairs and made it safely into the house just as the rain began to fall steadily from the gray sky above.

If the house had been uninviting from the outside it was positively abhorrent inside. Peeling wallpaper and dust covered the walls, and everything smelled faintly of mold, mothballs, and old aftershave.

Bangs and pops echoed faintly throughout the house. Within the blink of an eye she was on the ground; two redheaded boys had apparated right onto her.

"Fred! George! Get off of her this instant!" The redheaded woman hissed urgently. "You nearly hurt her! And you're going to wake the pictures! Get up and go to the kitchen this instant!" She sighed dejectedly. They were obviously a constant problem.

"Come with me. I'll introduce you to the others."

"There are more of them?"

"Oh, yes! I have seven, six children."

"Must be a handful. After you."

They both walked silently down a hallway to a large wooden door. As soon as the woman opened the door Selene thought that the first plague of Egypt had found its way into the kitchen. Red heads were everywhere. The woman shut the door behind her. Selene knew that there was a silence charm on it to discourage eavesdropping. _This must be the meeting room. What a place to have it!_ she thought to herself.

There was a large wooden table in the center, a spacious fireplace, pantry, and small cooking area. Dungeon-like, but relatively normal.

"Children! Children! CHILDREN!" The woman shouted at the children, most of who were not children by any standards. " I have someone to introduce you to!" The room went silent in seconds. "Let me tell you who everyone is first. I'm Molly Weasley, you can call me Mrs. Weasley or Molly, whichever you prefer. The children with the red hair are all mine. The youngest is Ginny, the tall one skinny one is Ron, you've already met Fred and George, and the one with long hair is Bill. My other son Charlie is working in Hungary with a dragon problem."

Fred broke in, "Our other brother, Percy, has got a case of the 'Gits'."

"Fred! You know we don't talk about the git around the table! Someone might chuck!" said George, who was not about to miss the bashing.

"Boys! Stop it NOW!" Mrs. Weasley screeched.

"Well…it _is_ true," mumbled Ron. Selene liked him already. He had a kind voice and smile.

"Excuse them," Mrs. Weasley continued, "and over there are Ron's friends Hermione Granger and Harry Potter." She barely remembered to pretend to breathe. The Harry Potter boy was staring at her with his piercing green eyes. It seemed as though he was through her eyes, probing her mind. It unnerved her and relaxed her at the same time.

Hermione broke the moment, "I heard you'll be going to school with us this term. I hope you'll be in Gryphendor! We've never really had any new students before so I don't know how they'll sort you…" she babbled on like a brook. Selene managed to nod responses every once in a while, but she wasn't really listening.

Every once and while, her amber eyes would glance up at Harry's laughing ones. However, that didn't last long. Ron saw her eyes and began exclaiming loudly, "Bloody hell! She's got amber eyes!"

Everyone instantly _had_ to examine her eyes, but Mrs. Weasley saved her from their onslaught of questions.

"Oh dear," said Mrs. Weasly, "I didn't tell them your name!" Selene began to question whether this woman sane. "Children, this is Selene."

"Oh! That's such a pretty name!" said Ginny. "Mum, can I change my name to Selene?"

"No, dear."

"But…"

"NO!"

Selene didn't know how the woman handled it. So many children, and she could tell Mrs. Weasley was rather afraid of her. One of the Weasley boys rescued her from the curious onslaught of questions and offered to give her a tour of the house. He had long red hair in a tie at the nape of his neck and wore a strange fang-like earring in his ear. Saying he was cute was an understatement.

"Sorry about that. They don't know about…er…who you are."

"It's all right," she whispered as softly as she could. She saw his face twitch in surprise, but decided not to say anything else.

"Anyway, my name is Bill and I will be your tour guide for this evening. This is the worst house you will probably ever set foot in, so keep your arms, legs, and anything you don't want to loose very close."

A few hours, later, after a rather frightening and gruesome tour and a dinner that she didn't eat, Hermione and Ginny showed her to their room.

"It's a bit bleak, but at least you won't be in a room all alone up here. This house gives me the creeps!" said Ginny.

"Everything gives you the creeps," pointed out Hermione.

Selene merely nodded and flung her small bag onto the sagging old mattress on a rusty metal frame. Sighing, she admitted defeat to the horrid house and the fatigue that washed over her. She knew she had wounds to tend to, but was too tired to take care of them. They'd been through mud and rain for a week, if they weren't infected yet, another day wouldn't make a difference.

Selene awoke the next morning very early, partly due to Fred and George apparating onto her. They apologized many times, but she still couldn't get back to sleep afterwards. She threw on the muddy and ripped clothes she had on yesterday and headed downstairs.

Mrs. Weasley had made a feast; Crumpets, tea, eggs, bacon, Yorkshire pudding, sausage links, potatoes, and toast and jam to top it off. Selene glared at it in revolt. The smell alone was almost enough to make her sick. _The woman is a good cook but if only she didn't make things so fragrant! _ she thought as Mrs. Weasley offered her some food.

"Go on, dear. Help yourself." Mrs. Weasley offered her a plate, but Selene merely smiled and shook her head. The consumption of food was the most disgusting habit humans had.

After breakfast, they all trudged upstairs to chat and play card games. She was about to beat Ron in wizard's chess when the conversation took a nasty turn.

"So…why is the Order keeping you here?" asked Harry innocently.

"Yeah, where are you from?" Ron continued.

The twins broke in, "Would you like to try one of our candies?" They laughed with mischievous grins fit for imps.

She mentally kicked herself. _Why didn't you go over safety precautions last night? This is what happens when you focus too much on cute human boys instead of on thinking! Calm down. Just let Bill handle the first part._

She got up and rather awkwardly sat down next to Bill. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't move away.

She cupped her hand and whispered softly in his ear, "There are some safety precautions that need to be observed. I'll let you fill them in on the situation first. Then I'll talk to them."

"Sounds good to me!" said Bill cheerily. Selene silently walked out into the hall while the others sat and stared stupidly at the air.

"Here's the deal you guys. Selene is a siren. Siren as in the mythological creature that lures sailors with the voice of an angel. She's been held by death eaters for many, many years now. The Order rescued her, which is why she is here now. The only reason she isn't staying here is because there won't be enough protection when everyone leaves to teach at school. And plus, she's got some good witch-like magic that she can learn to use.

"But, there are some rules you need to follow. One, do not make her angry. As civilized as she is, the Ministry of Magic considers Sirens to be magical _creatures._ She'd fall into the same category as vampires or unicorns. They're thought to be immortal, but none of them have lived long enough to judge the effects of aging. Two, don't question her too much. If she wants to tell you something, she'll tell you. If not, leave it alone.

"Three, you need to be her friend. She's been through some rough times, and if you want to get technical, she's probably the same age as Ron, Harry, and Hermione. So be kind to her. Okay. That's it; you can go talk to her now.

Selene sat on her bed, staring blankly at the water on the window. The water was weaving itself into random doodles and pictures, her form of rainy-day entertainment.

Sorry about the long wait and the short chapter...It was far longer on paper. Don't worry. I think the next one will be longer... Don't forget to review! Selene 


	3. Severus, Sirius, and the Siren

Hello everyone! Welcome to the third and slightly longer chapter! I haven't quite figured out why it looks so short. It's 2,000 somthing words...oh well. I wish I had some reviews! I love that I'm getting so many hits but no reviews makes me think I'm hated... Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter blah blah blah own Selene blah blah blah you will die blah blah blah. 

**Chapter 3: Sirius, Severus, and the Siren**

Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Hermione gathered outside Selene, Hermione, and Ginny's room. They were all a bit shocked that the girl they would spend the next several months, possibly the next several years, was in fact a siren capable of snapping them in half like small twigs.

George summed up all his courage, and knocked on the door, "Look, Selene. We understand if you don't want to be friends with humans. We won't take it personally. We just wanted to let you know that we'll always be willing to be your friend. Well, most always anyways."

Selene opened the door very slowly her amber eyes shining in kind understanding of the caution they felt.

Selene leaned forward and whispered softly, "I don't feel any prejudice towards you simply because you're human. Maybe because you've apparated onto me twice, but otherwise I don't see any reason we all can't be friends, yes? But I must stress the fact that I am dangerous. You must remember that always. You might fool yourselves into thinking I'm normal momentarily but if you forget what I am, even for a second; it could cost you your life.

Hermione and Ginny have nothing to worry about. The magic in our voices never affects women, but still. Oh, and if you ever hear me scream, plug your ears and run away as fast as you can. Don't look back and don't try to help me. Do you understand?"

Everyone nodded gravely; this was no joking matter and her eyes flashed austerely when Fred's mouth began to form a grin that was quickly stifled.

"Good," she said at normal voice level, "now I can speak to you normally. I'll try my best to keep the magic level of my voice down, but I can't make any promises. Fred, you're drooling."

Fred quickly wiped his face and apparated to avoid any further embarrassment.



Shopping in Diagon Alley had been like a dream. Even though Mrs. Weasley assured her that the Weasleys were not paying for any of her supplies, she couldn't help but feel guilty every time she carried a package out of a store.

Wand shopping was an adventure. She had never owned a wand before, and was very cautious at trying them out. The first one Mr. Ollivander handed her was dark and rather long for her taste. She took the wand gently and swished it a few times. Nothing happened.

This was her greatest fear; she wouldn't be able to channel her own magic through the wand. She was just about to hand the wand back to Mr. Ollivander when a man came running out of the shop next door, raving about possessed tea bags.

"Ah! I should have guessed. You're a strong one you are! Got it all the way into the other shop!" He said with a knowing gleam in his eyes.

The next wand he handed her had no better result. The second the wand touched her hand five kiosks began to viciously chase their owners about the streets, narrowly avoiding innocent pedestrians.

Finally, he handed her a beautiful bright cherry wand with a phoenix feather core. She new this was the one before she even touched it. As soon as she picked it up, the sounds and smells of the ocean filled the shop. A salty, spray-filled breeze wafted through the air as she placed the wand back in its box.

"You know, that the phoenix that supplied your feather is a special breed. It is only found on the coast of the Mediterranean Sea. They will only nest near that body of water."

"The Mediterranean Sea. How nice," she said amiably, trying her best not to sound too sarcastic. The knowing gleam in Mr. Ollivander's eyes grew brighter.

As Selene was looking at a set of quills, something sharp pierced her shoulder. Bill grinned as her look of anger faded as soon as she saw the little black and white kitten. She wanted very much to hurl the tiny thing into Morocco, but Hermione cooed so much over it that Selene agreed to keep it just to make her shut up.

By the time they had gotten back to the Black house it was late and the Order was already meeting. Selene was slightly annoyed that she would not be included in the meeting, but was too tired to comment.

She never thought that the rough, lumpy, spring mattress would ever look so inviting. She fell asleep just as the rain began to fall.



When Selene woke up it was still dark. A distant clock broke the silence as it chimed two. She looked around, her keen eyes skimming for anything out of the ordinary. Hermione and Ginny slept soundly in the beds across the room.

Selene got out of bed, carefully stepping around the squeaky floorboards. She opened the door and looked around the hall. She thought she saw the house elf sneak off at the other end of the hall, but decided not inquire as to what he was doing at this hour.

She crept down the stairs as quietly as possible. There was still light seeping under the kitchen door; the Order was still meeting. She rushed quickly back upstairs and into the bathroom. Noiselessly, she turned on the rusty tap, the cool water rushing into a cup she had found in the bathroom cupboard.

She walked back down the stairs with caution; spilling the water could be disastrous. She tiptoed up to the door and poured the water right in front of the door in a long blob. "_Permissum mihi audite,_" she whispered. The water began to move and pulsate on the floor. Waves and ripples began to appear, and voices came floating out from under the door.

"Dumbledore, you're mad! How do we know she's _really_ going to help us and not stab us in the back as we sleep? She could be relaying everything to Death Eaters, right under our noses!" said a rough, man's voice.

"That wench," spat a cold voice, "is so spineless she abandoned her people for over 36 years. Even so, she's ancient, and powerful. I hate to say it, but she might just be our greatest asset."

"Emphasis on ass," said the rough voice.

"You cannot even begin to imagine the power she possesses!"

"And you can? Of course you've slept with her enough that you probably could."

"Severus, Sirius," said a voice she recognized as Dumbledore's, "

there's no reason to get in a tiff. Why don't you invite her in?"

They looked at Dumbledore quizzically before Snape got up to open the door. The door swung open and Selene gracefully floated into the crowded room, careful to not step in the water.

"Thank you, Severus," Selene said airily in her angelic voice. Snape's left eye began to twitch as she sat down next to Dumbledore who was at the head of the table.

Dumbledore smiled warmly, "I trust you're enjoying yourself?"

"Of course. I cannot even begin to express my gratitude."

"I must introduce you to everyone. This is Remus Lupin." A tall ragged looking man stood up to shake her hand rather awkwardly.

"It's a pleasure," he said shakily. She could smell his secret and he knew it.

"Nymphedora Tonks, don't try to remember her face. Chances are she'll change it again by the end of the week."

Selene also shook the shape shifter's hand rather awkwardly as well as the hands of several other members who were present. It appeared that many of them were out taking care of "Order business" as Hermione put it.

"And, this is Sirius Black, Harry's godfather and current owner of this house."

Selene reached out to shake his hand, but he only stared at it in disgust.

"Excuse me, but would you excuse us for a moment?" Selene asked.

"We need to be going anyways," said Tonks as she and the others filed into the hall. Only Selene and the fuming Sirius were left in the kitchen.

"I only have two questions. One, how long were you in allegiance with the Dark Lord and two, were you the one who planned the attacks on the aurors, back when he was rising in power?" Sirius looked at her grimly, his mind tottering between slight dislike and utter contempt.

"I know you want answers, Sirius, and I will try my best to provide them. To answer your first question, I do not know. I know for a fact I was there for at least five years before his defeat, but before that, I can't say. My view of time is little warped.

"To answer your second question, I did not plan he attacks. I did, I regret to say, carry quite a few of those plans out. I had no choice. If I die, there will be no one to stop the impending war. 'Mortals' might not survive."

"You had no choice? How can you say that! You basically sacrificed my closest friends simply for your selfish desire to live!"

"I wouldn't expect you to understand. For the good of humanity, I had to. It was basically a military tactic. I'm not evil, merely old, and I'd like to think myself wise, but I suppose I'm more of a silly young girl than a sage." Selene sighed heavily. She was right; she did seem more of a young girl than an ancient warrior.

Sirius's eyes flashed with curiosity. "How old are you exactly?"

Selene sighed again. "Well, let's see. I went on the First Crusade and passed as a boy of about twelve, and that was around 1095, so I must have been around three hundred fifteen years old. That's a vague estimate. So if you subtract I should be around twelve hundred twenty-five, give or take a decade or two."

"That's amazing. You must have seen some great things, he Renaissance, the Age of Exploration. It's so strange that you're so old, yet you look not a day older than sixteen."

"We're never sure how aging works. No one ever lives long enough to study how sirens age. We all get killed by wars, harpoons, and that cursed Bermuda Triangle. You think it's an enigma now, just wait."

Sirius began to relax and the conversation began to flow easily between them. Selene wasn't quite sure if it was because she was letting magic slip or if they really were having a nice conversation.

"Sirens can fight in wars?"

"Oh, yes! I've been in many myself. The First Crusade, as I mentioned earlier, multiple battles in the northern Italian city-states, went north to Ireland and England for at least 200 or so years when there was all that fuss over land and the Church of England."

"So you're basically equivalent to a five-star general?"

"I wouldn't go that far. Two-star at the very most. I'm afraid I'm rather cowardly," Selene said dejectedly.

"Where have you been all this time, hiding?" Sirius knew she probably wasn't that much of a threat anymore, but he was determined to weasel information out of her anyway.

"Death Eater basements and dungeons. The Malfoy dungeon for three years, that is until there was a flood and I destroyed the northern half of the manor. I don't think I did _enough_ damage. They were very fond of keeping me underground."

"How do you know Snape?" Sirius asked slyly.

"Severus? You could say we're old friends," Selene chuckled grimly, "nothing romantic of course. More a rivalry you could say."

"Why didn't you just go back when you found out Voldemort was back?"

"Why didn't you go back to Azkaban when you found out they had fixed the weasel hole you got through? Death would be far more merciful than an eternity with Voldemort. I've got the scars to prove it. It'll be difficult, going to Hogwarts. So many of their children will be"

A horridly loud crash cut her off, echoing sickeningly through the house. A morbid screeching filled the house, "FILTHY ANIMAL IN THE SACRED HOUSE OF BLACK! OUT YOU FILTHY BEAST OF HELL! YOU TEMPTRESS! YOU"

The screeching was slightly muffled. "Well, that's our signal that it's time to sleep. You really are quite talkative."

"Is that so? What the heck was that?"

"My mother. You two should get along quite nicely." Sirius flashed her a grin.

Selene bade him goodnight and crept back up the stairs, the memories of over a thousand years of battles and war rushing through her mental defenses and knew that the most important of all was yet to come. She felt a flicker of fear through the feeling of a warrior's anticipation; after all, she was still quite young by siren standards, little more than a child. A child that would have to help save the wizarding world.

In a cold flat a little ways away in London, Tonks, Moody, Lupin, and Snape settled in for the night shifts. Snape watched the back allies listlessly through a foggy window. He could hardly focus with Selene's voice still torturing his mind. _Damned siren! I guess this is her idea of a joke. It will not work. I will finish my shift and go to sleep, _he thought icily. He tried his hardest to focus on the dark alley before him, but his thought kept drifting back to Selene, their newest member, their secret weapon.



Well, tell me how you liked it! I know that there was lots of dialogue in that one (probably the most I've ever written ever...). I hope to have some action in the next chapter so, yeah... REVIEW OR DIE!!! Sel 


End file.
